


Nightmares

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and Tony helps him through it.





	Nightmares

_The green goblin was staring down at him. Watching his every movements. Claws waiting, claws digging into his chest. Blood seeping out of his suit._

_His body was frozen against the pavement. His head pounding like a drum and everything was aching._

_The goblin gave Peter a wicked smiled. Sharp teeth showing with grim at the corner of the goblin's mouth._

_Peter blinked and was offered another scene._

_This time he was seeing a  giant green lizard. Five times his size._

_"Peter." The lizard breathed._

_Peter tried to jump to his feet but his ribs were hurting. Blood was pouring at out his head._

_The lizard took one look before placing a foot onto of his stomach. Blood gurgled out of Peter mouth. His eyes wide._

_He blinked again._

_And Peter couldn't breath. Something strong and large was around his neck. This time Peter could move his body. But not very much._

_Peter kicked and tried to pry the large object away from his throat. A deep laugh snapped him out of his struggle._

_Thanos._

_Suddenly he was being slammed against concert and the grip only got tighter. He tried to scream and the kicking only got more frantic._

_He saw darkness._

_Then his reflection._

_Trapped under a building. No super suit to save him. Peter could feel the pressure breaking his bones. Feel that it was getting hard to breath._

_And this time, he could finally scream._

"-er! Peter! Wake up! Peter!" A familiar voice was shouted.

Peter darted up from bed pulse racing. Eyes scanning the room wildly. Peter gripped the sheets and tried to get out of someone's arms.

"It's okay, your okay." Tony kept repeating over and over. 

Peter finally looked over and saw his lover. Worry in his eyes. Slowly Peter nodded and leaned into Tony's touch.

"Your okay. Just a dream." Tony whispered into Peter's ears rubbing circles gently onto the younger man's back.

Peter nodded and clutched Tony's arm for support. 

That night was spend with whispers of soft promises and gentle touches. And two lovers who laid in each others arms. Fighting away their demons together.


End file.
